


Drunk

by juddy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juddy/pseuds/juddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after a movie premiere, and Niall, Harry and Liam don't feel like sleeping, maybe just sharing a bed to do something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

Liam was walking in the corridor carrying Niall to his bedroom as the Irish one was too drunk and sleepy to walk straight. They had been to a movie premiere and the after party had lasted longer than he thought. He headed back to the hotel with Harry and Niall, both loaded. It was around 1 in the morning, and Louis and Zayn were already in bed for a long time. While his friends had got drunk, Liam had got high, he had smoke weed with a couple of other celebrities from the party. Just a little but enough to make him go a little wilder than he ever went.  
Liam tried to find the card to open Niall’s bedroom door. He was still holding his band mate by the waist and was touching all of Niall’s pocket with the other hand.

“Oh Liam.” Whispered Niall, loud enough to make Liam hear.

Harry had slided his back to the wall and ended up sitting on the ground. He looked up at his friends and waited a little more. He was a little jealous of Niall, he wished Liam or even Niall would grab him by the waist too.   
Liam held the card with victory and walking in with Niall. Harry followed them and closed the door, he stayed there, watching Niall kissing gently Liam’s neck. A slightly uncomfortable laugh got out of Liam’s mouth, but still, he could feel his erection coming. Next thing he knew he was pushed to the bed, Niall on top of him. Niall bended to kiss the chap lips of Liam, who was now responding to the kiss and running his finger through the Blonde’s hair. As Niall was kiss tonguing Liam, Liam could taste the alcoholic breath of his friend. A mix of beer and red bull vodka which was turning Liam even more on.   
Harry had put some music on, took off his own shirt and joined them on the king-size bed. He grabbed a piece of Niall’s shirt start to unbutton it slowly, making him getting on top his older mate, who had stopped kissing Liam to face him. The longe finger touched the abs of Niall, who’s breath was getting heavier, as he felt Harry hands running all over his body and Liam who got into action and was now unzipping Niall’s costume pants. 

“Oh god.” Moaned Niall as Liam was touching cock over his boxer. 

Niall reopened his eyes, to take Harry’s pants off. Leaving them to crash on the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Harry got to the bathroom to get condom while Niall had gone to the edge of the bed and pull Liam by the foot. He grabbed the fabric of the pants and throw them away. The brown haired one was now lying on the bed trousers off.   
Niall had a cheeky grin on his face. He was crawling to Liam’s crotch still in his boxer. Niall went to Liam’s ear and told him to take it off as he was touching the fabric, all around Liam’s intimate area. Niall smile when his band mate obeyed, he felt like he had power over Liam, for once he was not treated like a child. Niall kissed again Liam’s neck , sucking it; He left a hickey, and got down to Liam chest, kissing it, licking his friend's nipples. 

“You like that?” He asked without even glancing at Liam.

The older one shook his head and told him to keep going. Liam moaned loudly when a hand was rubbing his cock. His muscles were straighten as Niall was slowly stroking him. Suddendly Liam took his hands off Niall hair, affair he might rip a handful, Niall was driving him crazy.

“Fuck!” moaned loudly Liam, his breathing was heavier and louder.

Harry came back and went close to Liam, he let his finger run over Liam’s body. He stopped and put his finger into Niall’s hair as the Irish was now licking Liam’s dick. A shiver ran thtough Niall as Harry was scractching his back gently. 

“Harder Niall. Fuck!” Said Liam eyes closed.

Harry laid his stomach on Niall’s back and slided his hands down to the black boxer. He whispered in a horny voice. 

“I should take them off, should I?” Niall didn’t answered. “I’ll take as a yes!”

He nearly ripped them off, then made Niall feel his boner. Harry bitten a bit Niall’s earlobe, then licked it. He back off, his friend was going up and down faster on Liam’s crotch. 

“Holy fuck Niall, yes… Yes! OH FUUUUCK!”

Liam had cum into Niall’s mouth. 

“Holy shit! Come here.”

Liam had made Niall come back at the same height as him. Harry followed and let his two friends kiss. He had put a bit of Vaseline on his finger, he put a finger in Niall and heard him groaned. Harry smiled, and went in and out a few time. Then put another finger, repeated his slowly in and out movement. Niall had grabbed Liam hands and carried it to his boner. He was kissing Liam’s neck when Harry came and whispered to his ear. 

“I’ll go easy on you Nialler.”  
“Fuck me!” he answered unable to wait more.

Harry smiled and put the condom on. He lifted a little Niall’s ass up and spread his friend’s leg a little more. Harry guided his own erection to come in. He entered slowly, enjoying making wait and moan Niall. Once he had his cock fully inside of Niall he saw him hiding into Liam’s neck and moan. Harry moved a bit from left to right. Then stared to go in and out, faster each time. Niall went to put his back on Harry’s stomach. 

“Harder?” ask Harry in his horny voice.   
“humhum.”

Liam was still stroking Niall. Niall grabbed him by the shoulder and Liam felt his friend’s nails starching his back tell him to go faster. 

“I’m cu.... Argh!!”

He cumed in Liam’s hand and then laid on his stomach, his body tired and weak. Liam laid next to him, still high. Harry protested and grabbed Niall’s arms.

“No, no, I’m almooost there, you don’t give up on me Horan.”

He had put his friend back to doggy style. The noise of their bodies slamming was faster, as his orgasm was coming, Harry thrusted two hard times and moaned loudly then rest a little on Niall’s back, just the time to catch his breath. He pulled out of Niall and took the condom off. He joined his friend laid on the bed. 

“fuck that was great!” he said looking at the two others who nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
